1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems and, more specifically, to setting pixel clock frequencies for displays within information handling systems.
2. Background Information
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system (IHS). An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Graphics and/or text may be displayed on one or multiple panels or displays coupled to an in information handling system (IHS). Examples of such displays may include a cathode ray tube (CRT), liquid crystal display (LCD) or plasma screen or any suitable display or panel type. Characteristics of the graphics and/or text constitute image data which may be generated by pixel clock signals. Within a typical LCD panel, for example, a pixel clock signal source is configured to provide a pixel clock signal of relatively low frequency with higher frequency harmonics in the form of carrier bands.
Typically, panel pixel clock harmonics may produce some degree of noise and in some instances, the level of noise may occur in the range of approximately 20-30 decibels (dB). In addition to pixel clock harmonics, an IHS may also be configured for wireless (e.g., wireless wide are network (WWAN)) connectivity and thus, may generate wireless signals of particular frequencies. The frequency of wireless carrier bands may depend on regions of operation, such as, for example, the United States (US), Europe (EU) and Japan (JP), with each region occupying specific frequencies which differ from one another. In systems generating wireless signals, the wireless carrier bands may interfere with the panel pixel clock frequencies and harmonics, thus adversely affecting wireless network connectivity or operability of a display. For example, an IHS receiving a wireless network signal having a carrier band with a frequency in the 1900 MHz range may experience a connectivity problem for the user if the system's pixel clock harmonic lands within the same wireless frequency band.
Current technology may reduce the panel's pixel clock harmonic slightly, for example, from approximately 20 dB to 15 dB in some cases. However, the occurrence of noise interference has not yet been eliminated and technology utilized to reduce the panel pixel clock harmonic may have adverse effects on the wireless connection. Further, some lower resolution panels may be unable to support high pixel clock frequencies which may be required to avoid failing into the wireless carrier bands. Thus, a need exists for improved methods of setting a pixel clock at particular frequencies to avoid interference with wireless carrier bands.